The present invention relates to a draft link sway control device.
A sway adapter or control device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,060, consists of two halves flexibly connected together, the halves having different wall thicknesses. One wall thickness determines the distance of the draft link from a bracket mounted on the tractor, or from the tractor itself, to the draft link when implements with wide connector dimensions are used. The other wall thickness determines the abovedescribed distance when implements with narrow connector dimensions are used. These two halves surround the draft link and are held on it by means of a clamping screw. In addition, cams mounted on the inner sides of the two halves engage into corresponding recesses on the draft link, and thus prevent rotary or axial movement of the adapter on the draft link. A disadvantage of this sway adapter is that it must be completely removed from the draft link when it is to be rotated so that one or the other wall thickness will determine the distance of the draft link from the tractor or the bracket mounted on it. After loosening the clamping screw, the adapter must be replaced on the draft link and fastened with the clamping screw. This leads to imprecise positioning due to the effects of dirt, rust and sand on the joint and the recesses in the draft links.